Enamorado
by Zhena HiK
Summary: ¿Puede la amistad durar para siempre como sólo eso? Tarde o temprano una de las dos partes comenzará a sentir más allá de la amistad, y entonces, la relación cambia, aunque sea sólo por uno de los lados .SasuNaru. Yaoi. One Shot. 2do reto.


―▪**¤ Êиαмōяαdo ¤**▪―

_¿Qué tan dañina puede llegar a ser una relación?_

Aparentemente, una relación típica inicia siendo tan sólo conocidos, después si todo sale bien se pasa a ser amigos y finalmente… ¿Qué sigue?

¿Puede la amistad durar para siempre como sólo eso?

Porque hay quienes lo dudan, otros que aseguran que sí se puede, y unos más que niegan el hecho rotundamente.

En lo particular… Creo que quienes descartan el hecho, están en lo correcto.

En repetidas ocasiones escuché de mi mejor amigo decir «Tarde o temprano una de las dos partes comenzará a sentir más allá de la amistad, y entonces, la relación cambia, aunque sea sólo por uno de los lados»

Cuanta razón tenía él en aquel momento. Aunque jamás llegué a pensar que así sería.

―▪**¤ Pяiмзя Cоиταcτо ¤**▪―

Ya pasaron alrededor de tres años desde que te conozco, y a pesar de ello, recuerdo como si fuera el día de ayer la primera ocasión que comenzaste a hablarme. ¿Por qué?

_Simple_.

Cuando entramos a la preparatoria, como en cada nuevo curso, me fijé desde la semana de inicio en los demás que serían mis compañeros, si todo salía bien, por los próximos tres años. Entre ellos obviamente estabas tú, y al fijar mi atención en tu presencia, la primera impresión que me diste fue sencilla.

«Me caíste mal» Digamos que fue una decisión muy precipitada, ni siquiera te conocía y ya estaba casi seguro que serías el tipo de persona que no me iba a hablar, a la cual yo no querría hablarle y ambos nos detestaríamos.

Tu apariencia decía todo lo que yo ocupaba para darme una idea de tu personalidad. Tu mirada firme al frente, no hablabas con mucha gente por no decir que te mantenías callado e indiferente ante lo que pasaba a tu rededor. En pocas palabras, tu expresión hastiada y superior, me desagradaba.

…_Tú me desagradabas._ Y era extraño, porque nunca me hacía una idea tan fuerte de alguien sin antes tratarlo al menos en una ocasión, y sin embargo, contigo así fue.

Después de al menos dos semanas en que inició el semestre, ya te ignoraba y tú hacías lo mismo, o eso fue lo que pensé. Cambiando rápidamente de idea cuando al ir subiendo las escaleras, con mi mochila en la espalda y dirigiéndome al salón de clase, se dio la casualidad, ibas junto a mí y de pronto tu mirada chocó con la mía, entrecerraste un poco los ojos y sólo dijiste una idiotez.

— Eres muy parecido a alguien de mi clase… - refiriéndote a mi mismo, pero intentando bromear con ello.

Sonreí de lado y contesté igual.

— Que curioso, también te pareces a alguien de mi curso. – y esa fue nuestra primera y única plática en las poco más de dos semanas que llevábamos de curso.

Sonreíste casi imperceptiblemente o quizás fue mi imaginación, y apresurando el paso, te fuiste.

Pensé en ese momento que era casi increíble tu actitud, aquella frase en realidad no tenía sentido, además, a como te había visualizado, jamás imaginé que podrías o intentarías bromear.

Y como poco a poco se hacía costumbre en lo referente a ti… me equivoqué.

Con la sencilla y hasta tonta plática que tuvimos ese día, quise saber si en realidad yo estaba equivocado y talvez tu actitud se debió a tener tanta gente nueva junto a ti, quizás tomada un poco más de confianza serías como los demás.

…Pero no era así. En mi opinión, seguías viéndote como el mismo pedante y antipático que pensé desde la primera vez que te vi.

No recuerdo con exactitud nuestro segundo contacto, pero sé que fue parecido. Una plática un poco más cotidiana, preguntaste sobre mis gustos, mientras yo devolvía las preguntas, sintiéndome en realidad bastante extrañado de que me hablaras.

Mi carácter no tenía nada que ver con el tuyo, eras el tipo serio de la clase, al que la mayoría quería hablarle, pero pocos se atrevían debido a tu escasa simpatía incluso al mirar. Yo, por otro lado, siempre he sido del tipo que habla fuerte, que se ríe a todo volumen y que habla con quien fuera.

Polos opuestos completamente.

…_Y aún así, llegamos a ser los mejores amigos._

―▪**¤ Āl Тяαтαяτз ¤**▪―

Corría la clase de Química, justo ese día debíamos presentar una práctica en laboratorio, la clase se dividía en dos partes, así que sólo durábamos una hora y la siguiente era libre o viceversa según tu apellido. Y dado que su apellido y el mío iban relativamente juntos, pertenecíamos a la segunda ronda.

«Uchiha & Uzumaki»

— Hora libre. – mencioné caminando con mi mochila sobre el hombro.

Pensé en ese momento, ya que mis amigos estaban en clase y yo no, sería una buena oportunidad para ir a dormir a la terraza del edificio principal, cosa que ellos nunca me permitían porque nos la pasábamos entretenidos en alguna tontería. Subí las escaleras una a una con toda la calma que podía, después de todo, tenía una larga hora para dormir.

En cuanto llegué, noté que no estaba precisamente solo, ahí estabas. Sentado en una esquina mientras escribías algo en una libreta sobre tus piernas. No quise interrumpir así que caminé en sentido contrario y me disponía a sentarme cuando al parecer notaste que alguien más estaba ahí y subiste la mirada. Sonreíste y eso me paralizó. _No preguntes porqué, ya que ni yo mismo lo sé. _

— ¿Me ayudarías un poco? – ante aquella petición, lo único que pude responder, fue afirmativamente con un movimiento de mi cabeza, y me dirigí a tu lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté ya más relajado, después de todo, la apariencia que dabas de chico rudo, por una extraña razón, no parecía ser la misma ante mí.

— Estaba dibujando algo, ¿Me dejas dibujarte? – indagó. Rodé un poco los ojos de manera indecisa y luego encogí los hombros con indiferencia.

Traté de quedarme quieto en la posición que me dijiste, sentado a unos cuantos pasos de donde estabas, pero era prácticamente imposible dada mi condición generalmente hiperactiva.

— Quieres quedarte quieto por un momento, dobe. – dijiste insultándome por primera vez, lo que me dio más confianza para hacerlo contigo.

— Si serás teme, estás tardando mucho. –

— Si no te estuvieras moviendo tanto, ya hubiera terminado.

— Claro, ahora resulta que yo soy quien tiene la culpa.

— Dobe.

— Teme.

Y así era el final de nuestras conversaciones a partir de aquel día, desde ahí, era un _cariñoso _apodo por el que podíamos llamarnos todo el tiempo, supliendo casi por completo nuestro nombre.

―▪**¤ Cоиоciəиdōτз ¤**▪―

Poco a poco, fui acercándome más a ti, mis demás amigos no se atrevían a hablarte y vaya que no les puedo culpar por ello, ya que en realidad no dabas la apariencia de alguien muy agradable que digamos, pero aún así, pasaba cada vez más tiempo a tu lado.

Comenzamos a hacer equipo incluso en los laboratorios, como de química y Física, aunque en realidad nunca he sido muy bueno en todo eso porque me da flojera, y estar en tu equipo me ayudaba porque eres un maldito engendro que si sabe, aunque claro está que frente a ti jamás lo aceptaría, es parte de nuestro juego y lo sabes; Nada personal en realidad.

Cierta ocasión en clase de Biología, a nuestro querido profesor se le ocurrió llevarnos al laboratorio a ver una película sobre animales, cómo nacían, cómo vivían y demás cosas, en lo particular, estaba muy aburrido, recargué mi cabeza en una mano y miraba sin realmente prestar atención a lo que decían en el mencionado video, tú permanecías a mi lado y parecías muy atento, la luz estaba apagada así que no había ni la necesidad de fingir ante el profesor, quien no podía verme.

Bostecé con fuerza pero en silencio, giraste a verme con un curioso interés y sonreíste un poco, te acercaste bastante dando a entender que ibas a decirme algo, giré mi cabeza para ponerte el oído y escuchar mejor. Murmuraste algo sobre mi oído y así iniciamos una conversación.

— ¿No estabas muy entretenido en la película? – pregunté luego de un rato de estar susurrando sin prestar atención a lo demás.

— No en realidad. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa saliendo de clases?

— Claro.

— Bien. – acabaste y parecías indeciso, noté que algo querías decirme pero no lo hacías. – Sabes… - comenzaste aún con duda en la voz. – …Me caes muy bien. – dijiste finalmente.

Sonreí tan abiertamente por lo inesperado que fue eso, que quizás parecía un tonto como tantas veces solías llamarme.

— A veces tú también me caes bien. – dije en son de broma y sé que lo comprendiste porque tu manera de negar con la cabeza y medio sonreír, me lo demostró.

Ese y los demás días la pasamos juntos, creo que ya no era suficiente verte en clases porque intentábamos salir a algún sitio. Llegaron las vacaciones y no te vi, ni siquiera supe nada de ti, pero sabía que volviendo ahí estarías.

El primer día entrando a clases luego de las vacaciones de invierno, llegaste tarde, cosa muy extraña en ti, y para completar el cuadro de las rarezas, yo estaba puntual ese día en mi asiento, esperando más por ti, que por el profesor si soy franco. Todos los asientos a mi alrededor estaban ocupados cuando llegaste, te paraste en la puerta y preguntaste al profesor si podías entrar, él te miró reprobando tu hora de llegada y después asintió, vi vagar tu mirada por la esquina donde estaba yo, viendo apenas un lugar libre a un par de filas del que yo ocupaba.

En lo que transcurrió la clase, recuerdo que fuiste preguntándole a cada persona que te cambiara y les hacías acceder, aún no sé porqué lo hacían, si era porque te tenían hasta cierto punto algo de miedo, o bien llamado respeto, o sólo para que dejaras de molestar. Aunque pensándolo de otra manera, no solías hablarles muy seguido, así que supongo que querían agradarte haciéndote lo que ellos pensarían era un favor. Y así terminaste como siempre, sentado junto a mí.

Esa fue una curiosa costumbre que después se hizo mía, ya que tú solías llegar temprano siempre y yo no, siempre me quedaba dormido. Ya los profesores me conocían por ello, pero no me importaba mucho.

―▪**¤ CоsτūмbяəS ¤**▪―

Hablando sobre extrañas y adquiridas costumbres en nuestra amistad, que ya en sí era rara…

Además de molestarnos el uno al otro diciendo tonterías para hacernos enojar, -cabe mencionar que yo siempre lo conseguía y tú en pocas ocasiones-; Insultarnos como si no hubiese un mañana, y separar a quien fuese con tal de estar en el mismo equipo o al lado del otro.

Otro curioso hábito que tomamos fue el no dejar de hablar ni en clase, ya fuera por medio de los tan conocidos papelitos, o importándote poco, te acercabas más de lo debido a mi asiento y hablábamos en voz baja. Situación que nos costó en más de una ocasión una reprimenda por parte del profesor en turno, o bien, que nos terminaran sacando del salón por ello.

Recuerdo cierta ocasión, en que ya estábamos en cuarto semestre, una profesora por dejarnos en mal, y que nos diera vergüenza, se acercó a nuestros asientos, esa vez estabas sentado frente a mí, completamente girado hacia atrás para verme y así platicar con mayor comodidad, cosa que por supuesto no le agradó a esta maestra, quien con molestia se paró junto a ambos y nos dijo en un tono fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Son pareja o porqué no pueden estar separados?

Creo que debí sonrojarme, varios de mis amigos me decían lo mismo, siempre me preguntaban por mis preferencias ya que no era normal llevarme tanto con alguien, según ellos, porque yo lo veía de lo más natural, pero los demás no, se corrían rumores extraños por todo el salón y parecía expandirse ahora hasta los profesores.

¿Pero sabes que era lo peor en ese momento?, además de que la tierra no accediera a tragarme en ese instante, fue que por algún motivo que ahora desconozco, tú tenías tomada mi mano, pero no de cualquier forma X, teníamos los dedos entrelazados y tú sonreías sólo para mí hasta que llegó a interrumpir aquella fastidiosa profesora.

Todos rieron a nuestra costa y tú sólo les miraste como si su mundo fuese a terminar luego de aquello, casi podría jurar que tu larga lista de venganzas –como siempre solías anotar mentalmente a quien te hacía algo- ahora había aumentado a por lo menos treinta personas más.

Yo no supe qué hacer, así que sonreí estúpidamente y dije alguna broma tonta para que la profesora se quedara contenta y funcionó. Nos dejó en paz por aquella vez, pero no fue la única ocasión, cabe mencionar.

Volviendo a nuestros hábitos que con frecuencia repetíamos, uno de ellos era irnos solos a la terraza en alguna clase que nos tuviera hartos, porque ya sabes, no faltan los maestros que si de por sí la clase es aburrida, ellos de alguna extraña y perversa forma, la vuelven aún más fastidiosa de lo humanamente posible.

Solías dibujar para mi, debo admitir que yo no tengo ningún talento en el ámbito del arte, así que sólo me dedicaba a observarte mientras hacías cualquiera de tus dibujos, trataste en más de una ocasión de enseñarme, dijiste que sería tu alumno y lograrías que dibujara excelente, pero siempre terminaba por desertar, no soy alguien de paciencia, aunque suelo ser perseverante en las cosas que quiero, supongo que el dibujar no era una de ellas.

Nuestras costumbres eran muchas, no todas las recuerdo como tales, quizás para mi eran tan normales que ya no me vienen a la mente… Para los demás eran raras y con un sentido más allá de la amistad, cosa que yo no podía entender…

. . . No en aquel momento.

―▪**¤ Cои əl Тїεмрō ¤**▪―

Llevábamos exactamente dos años de conocernos, justo entrábamos a nuestro quinto semestre en aquella preparatoria, había muchos cambios, tanto en nuestros compañeros como en otras situaciones que por disposición de la escuela, habían transformado, pero a pesar de todo eso, la suerte siempre estuvo de nuestro lado y hasta ahora no nos habían cambiado de la misma clase.

Para aquel tiempo, puedo confesarte que eran muchas las cosas que habían pasado, y otras tantas las que habían cambiado dentro de mí…

Comenzaré con lo que había sucedido. Iniciando con que a pesar de no tener _tanto _tiempo de conocernos como algunos otros amigos que se conocen desde que tienen memoria, éramos mucho más unidos de lo que se pudiera esperar. Yo mismo soy uno de los que no se lo esperó.

Al pasar del tiempo, te hiciste mucho más cercano a mí, y claro está, yo de ti, comenzamos con una especie de dependencia de la cual no sé si también eras presa al mismo grado que yo lo era. Porque era inútil tratar de alejar mis pensamientos de ti, siempre una u otra cosa me traía tu imagen a la mente.

Como siempre, los amigos saben los gustos del otro, además de situaciones graciosas o importantes en la vida del amigo, y así era conmigo, me habías contado muchísimas cosas, yo pasé por otras tantas adversidades al igual que tú cuando era pequeño, y ambos pudimos compartirlas entre nosotros.

La temporada de vacaciones era prácticamente una tortura, porque curiosamente, a pesar de ser tan unidos, en esas ocasiones no nos veíamos, ya fuera porque salías de la ciudad o por alguna otra situación que no nos lo permitía. Debo admitir que por mi parte, esperaba ansioso por el regreso a clases… ¿Puedes creer eso?

Sí, yo sé que todo el tiempo te molesto con que quiero vacaciones, y que me merezco unos días de descanso y esas cosas absurdas que utilizabas a tu favor para burlarte constantemente de mí.

Incluso llegaba a decirte que necesitaba vacaciones de ti y tu siempre _positiva _actitud. No cambiabas ni una pizca, serio como todo el tiempo, normalmente no hablabas mucho, pero cuando comenzabas a hablar, era por algún rato. Todos seguían con la misma actitud hacia ti y no parecía importarte en lo absoluto. Tu mirada se mantenía prácticamente vacía, carecía de emociones, dado que tu rostro y demás facciones no parecían expresar mucho en realidad.

. . .Cierto día criticaste mis gustos.

— ¿Por qué escuchas esa música? Es tan comercial… a todos les gusta.

— Ya te lo he repetido miles de veces, Sasuke. A mí no me importa, sabes bien que si a todo el mundo le gusta algo y a mí no, me tiene sin cuidado, y si algo no le gusta a nadie y a mí sí, ¡Bien por eso! Las modas me pasan sin cuidado… lo que piensen de mi no es relevante en mi vida. Aprendí bien todo ello.

Sonreíste y asentiste.

— Era la respuesta que esperaba de ti, de hecho lo sabía, y en eso pensamos igual. La gente que sólo busca estar a la moda, son personas falsas y huecas, no me interesaría ser amigo de alguien así.

Te golpee el hombro por haberme puesto ante cierta clase de prueba, y luego proseguimos con la plática, cambiando de un tema a otro como solía suceder con frecuencia en nuestras conversaciones.

Era el último día que tendríamos laboratorio en nuestro curso de Física, como normalmente sucedía, habías terminado lo que nos solicitó la profesora y ahora platicábamos para perder el tiempo que nos restaba ahí encerrados.

Quizás fue aquella la primera vez que lo noté, no estoy del todo seguro, pero debo admitir que si fue la más fuerte de ellas.

— Eres extraño. – mencionaste sólo para que yo escuchara, volví mi rostro a ti y alcé una ceja algo indignado por recibir aquella afirmación de alguien no muy normal que digamos, porque tienes que aceptar que no lo eres… - No había conocido a alguien tan especial como tú, eres diferente a quienes he conocido hasta ahora, no sé describir porqué, quizás por lo molesto que eres… - sonreíste como queriendo bromear, pero ni eso me hizo cambiar mi actitud de piedra, porque tus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y profundas de algún modo, que no podía creer lo que dijiste.

— Sí, yo y mi encanto natural. – mencioné como de costumbre y sólo asentiste, continuando con lo que pensé que ya había terminado en tu anterior frase.

— Te he tomado mucho cariño, en verdad, eres alguien a quien quiero bastante y no sé ni por qué lo conseguiste tan fácil.

Te conozco, sabía que no eres de las personas que suelta ese tipo de palabras a la ligera, así que debía pensar bien lo que diría, estaba completamente idiotizado, mudo por la impresión. ¿Qué debía responderte?

— Sí, bueno… suelo causar ese efecto en los demás. – mi tono era condescendiente.

Era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de confesiones por tu parte y no supe cuál debía ser mi comportamiento, así que tomé las bromas y burlas a mí mismo como algo adecuado.

Fueron después de aquella vez, varias, aunque muy retiradas una de la otra, las veces en que me hacías saber lo que pensabas, alegando cada vez que no podías explicar lo que sentías con exactitud.

Yo analicé una y otra y otra vez tus palabras, mis pensamientos y por supuesto, más que nada, mis reacciones, porque en cada vez, yo desviaba el tema, me ponía de lo más nervioso y actuaba diferente a lo que sería normal para mí.

El resultado de mi análisis personal, no fue nada beneficioso, debo admitir que no era algo que deseara aceptar, sin embargo, era algo que no me cayó tan de sorpresa, quizás dentro de mi subconsciente algo había ya cocinándose por ti, sólo faltaba que yo terminara aceptándolo.

Después de decirme a mí mismo.

«Sí, estás enamorado de ese teme, que sólo te confunde y te enamora más.»

Me dije, ¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Muchas veces ya me habías dicho cuando salía en los diferentes temas, que la amistad no podía durar para siempre, porque tarde o temprano, una de las dos partes terminaría sintiendo aunque fuese algo más por la otra.

Cuánta razón tenías en ello y yo que siempre fui de las personas que lo dudé, porque para mí la amistad es algo muy importante, creo que el rol de un amigo verdadero es de las mejores cosas que puedes ser, y los mejores apoyos que puedes tener.

¿Qué se hace ante esta situación?

Porque tengo un par de posibilidades, podría armarme de valor, llegar y decirte lo que acabo de descubrir de manera rápida y directa, sincera como me gusta que las cosas sean, y tú lo sabes. Pero, si tu no sientes lo mismo, ¿Qué harías? Porque poniéndome en tú lugar, si alguien llega y me dice sus sentimientos, y yo no los correspondo, ¿Qué puedo decirle a esa persona para no sonar cruel?

Porque seamos honestos, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer con los sentimientos de los demás cuando no son correspondidos por uno, no vas a detener tu vida por mí, quizás y preferirías separarte, eso en un caso muy extremo, pero podría suceder. Cuando hay amor unilateral, por lo general, la persona interesada termina saliendo herida de una u otra manera, ya que se limita a ver cómo la otra parte tiene parejas, en caso de amigos como nosotros, quizás y cuando te decidas a hacerle caso a alguna de las miles de chicas que están interesadas en ti, vengas y quieras contarme como te va en tu relación, cosa que no hará más que hacerme sentir mal o al menos triste. Por más que quiera permanecer imparcial en mi rol como tu mejor amigo, no podría.

…Maldita la hora en la que mi cerebro se puso a analizar a profundidad lo que sentía por ti.

Porque bien sabes que yo detesto eso, no me gusta estar solo porque me pongo a pensar en miles de cosas, tal vez un 90% de ellas sean puras tonterías, pero el otro diez termina como ahora, descubriendo o recordando situaciones inesperadas o innecesarias, quizás hasta indeseables.

_¿En cuál de esas categorías podría clasificar mi amor por ti? _

―▪**¤ Iмpōŝίblə ¤**▪―

Imposible. Hay muchas aplicaciones para esa palabra, más de las que quizás podamos imaginar, pero en sí, sólo su significado es el que importa, y ese es sencillo, _algo que no puede ocurrir, _debo confesar, que para mi personalidad perseverante esa palabra significa una tontería, en cualquier cosa que yo en verdad desee realizar.

El problema es… Que no estoy seguro de querer cambiar nuestra relación por algo más allá de la amistad. ¿Qué nos esperaría si llegásemos a algo más y de pronto todo acabara?; Supongo que no podríamos ser amigos como hasta hoy, incluso no estoy seguro de que lo correcto sea decirte lo que siento, mucho menos iniciar algún tipo de persuasión para que tú me quieras de la misma manera como yo a ti.

Más que claro ya está, que tú me quieres, como tu mejor amigo, quizás y hasta como un hermano, eso no sabría definirlo, pero varias son las ocasiones en que ya me has dicho eso, y no comprendía del todo porqué no era capaz de responderte lo que yo sentía si era obvio que también te quería, pero sucede, que no sabía exactamente hasta qué punto llegaba mi cariño por ti…

…Cruzando la barrera de la amistad, por la del amor. Una línea en ocasiones tan delgada que ni siquiera eres consciente cuando ya la has atravesado.

Quisiera repetirte esas cortas palabras de cariño cuando tú te atreves a decírmelas, pero por más que lo he intentado, poco he logrado.

¿Qué rayos hago?

Estoy en un enorme dilema y juro que no miento, no sé si decírtelo, callarme o simplemente dejarlo pasar, llevo meses que me he dado cuenta de ello, que te quiero como mucho más que un amigo. Sé desde entonces que no es normal pensar tanto en ti, extrañarte de esa manera, incluso llegar a soñar contigo, ansiar estar en días de clase para poder verte, cuando faltas por alguna causa, no puedo evitar ver la puerta del salón todo el día esperando verte cruzarla, con tu tan acostumbrado caminado de _chico-que-todo-lo-puede-y-ni-el-sol-te-daña, _sintiendo un nudo en mi estómago en el instante en que te miro una vez más.

Pero sé que todo eso es mera apariencia, al menos a mí me has mostrado una parte de ti que no conocen muchas personas. Y eso me hace sentir particularmente especial, tan especial como dices que lo soy.

¿Qué es lo que necesitas más, Sasuke?

…Alguien que te escuche, posiblemente.

…Quien te entienda, podría ser.

…Alguien que te quiera, casi seguro.

…Una pareja, quizás.

…Un amigo, tal vez.

Yo puedo tomar el papel que tú prefieras… sólo debo tomar la decisión correcta para no arruinar nuestra amistad y no hacerme daño, sé que soy lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo a la cara. Pero ante la mínima posibilidad de perderte no sé si esa fortaleza siga siendo tan intensa.

₪ —▪†▪— ₪ —▪†▪— ₪ —▪†▪— ₪ —▪†▪— ₪ —▪†▪—₪

Los ojos de Sasuke permanecían aún sobre la pantalla del monitor. Podría decirse que su expresión era de alguien incrédulo, sorprendido, quizás algo cercano al shock. Cerró el documento con decisión antes de que el rubio despertara y apagó la computadora, dejándola a un lado.

Se suponía que aquella tarde, estaban estudiando para un examen final que tenían en un par de días, estaban por graduarse de la preparatoria, él desde hacía tiempo tenía claro lo que sentía por el rubio, un dobe cabeza hueca que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, quizás sólo lo hubiese dicho en indirectas, pero en lo personal, le parecían sumamente claras. Aunque olvidó que trataba con un completo dobe.

— Tan bien que te queda el apodito, dobe. – dijo acariciando la frente del rubio, que permanecía dormido junto a él en aquel sillón de dos piezas. – Tendré que hacerte sentir el rayo entonces… - murmuró haciendo referencia a una frase célebre que hablaba sobre la cautela. «_Tacto es la habilidad de tratar que el otro vea la luz, sin hacerle sentir el rayo.» _citaba aquella línea. - Naruto, ya me tengo que ir. – murmuró cerca del oído ajeno. - Te dejo descansar, mañana te veo en la escuela.

El otro asintió, una cualidad de Naruto era aquella, solía dormir tan profundamente, que podría pasar un tren a su lado, iniciarse un tiroteo junto a él, encender un equipo de sonido altamente potente y él seguiría durmiendo, cosa que Sasuke sabía, por lo que no le tomó importancia al hecho de que el otro continuara durmiendo.

Como en casa de Naruto le conocían, bajó y se despidió del tutor del rubio, dirigiéndose a su casa después de ello, planeando la manera de decirle a Naruto de forma directa y sin posibilidad de error o confusión. Haría que el dobe comprendiera lo mucho que también le amaba, ya era hora de terminar con sus sutilezas.

El día siguiente, Naruto le insistió a Sasuke para que le ayudara a estudiar de nuevo, ya que un día más y sería el mencionado examen para el que el Uzumaki, aún no se sentía preparado. El moreno decidió que esperaría para no distraer a Naruto, después de todo, un día más no hacía diferencia alguna.

Por lo que esa tarde estudiaron normalmente, ahora Sasuke no dejó que el rubio se quedara dormido, amenazándolo previamente sobre si lo hacía.

Todo iba normal, Naruto no parecía decidido a decirle nada, y eso sinceramente fue del agrado de Sasuke, quien prefería que el rayo cayese después de la mencionada prueba.

— ¿Qué tal tu examen? – preguntó Sasuke, quien había esperado a que el otro saliera, ya que terminó antes.

— Bien, creo que eres buen maestro. – dijo Naruto sonriendo. – O debe ser que yo soy un excelente alumno. – corrigió, riendo con mayor ímpetu.

— ¡Jah! Claro, uno que se quedó dormido la mitad de las sesiones que tuvimos… - se quejó Sasuke en broma, mientras ambos caminaban hacia fuera de la escuela.

— Lo cual no habla muy bien de tus clases… - se burló, mirándolo de lado para no perderse la reacción del otro.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa? – invitó Sasuke.

— Claro, celebremos lo bueno que soy en física III.

— Yo diría que eres bueno imaginando cosas… Eso suena más creíble. ¿No crees?

— Teme.

— Dobe.

Ya estaban en la casa de Sasuke, quien por lo general estaba solo, o acompañado únicamente por las chicas que ayudaban a la limpieza y en la cocina, quienes por supuesto no le molestaban nunca, a menos que fuese alguna emergencia. Era por ello que Sasuke había preferido ir aquella tarde a su casa, suponía que lo que tenía en mente debía ser en privado y con bastante tiempo de por medio, después de todo, no podía prever al cien por ciento la reacción que tendría el rubio dobe.

Luego de comer, estaban ambos en la habitación de Sasuke, viendo una película, Naruto recostado sobre el sillón mientras el Uchiha observaba todo desde su cama, notó cómo poco a poco el otro se iba quedando dormido, cosa que era el plan inicial. Luego de varios minutos después, giró su vista en torno al otro, quien ya dormía profundamente.

— Perfecto. – se dijo levantándose de su lugar. - ¿Naruto? – preguntó para darse una idea de que tan dormido se hallaba éste.

Un ligero balbuceo incomprensible fue lo que recibió como respuesta, lo cual indicaba que Naruto ya estaba en el décimo sueño quizás.

Sasuke se sentó junto a él, moviéndolo un poco, le observó por unos segundos, luego acarició su mejilla, retirando los rebeldes cabellos que ahí se posaban. Se permitió analizar las facciones del otro por unos segundos más y luego realizó lo que ya tenía planeado.

Bajó el rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre el oído de Naruto, quien se removió ligeramente.

— Despierta. – pidió Sasuke, besando aquella parte, sintiendo la piel del rubio erizarse por completo. – Naruto. – volvió a murmurar imprimiéndole cierta pasión a su voz.

Removió sus labios hasta los del otro, atrapándolos con un ligero roce que no exigía. Mientras una de sus manos vagaba desde el estómago del rubio hasta el pecho bajo la ropa. Naruto posó su mano sobre la intrusa, tratándole de detener.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, recibiendo en ese instante los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, quien ahora que el otro había despertado pareció imprimir mucho más pasión al nexo, logrando un enorme sonrojo en el rubio.

— Sa…su…ke. – apenas pudo murmurar, sintiendo que el oxígeno no le era suficiente, el toque de la mano de Sasuke le provocaba un cosquilleo indescriptible, sublime.

— Te amo, dobe. – confesó. – leí lo que escribiste en tu computadora. – admitió. – Seguro que no puedes ser más dobe. – regañó, besándole de nueva cuenta, introduciendo esta vez su lengua, al aprovechar que el rubio estaba más que sorprendido.

— Es…espera, Sasuke, aaaah, es…es…pe…ra. – pedía entre palabras que apenas y podía completar debido a lo extasiado que se sentía. - ¿Leíste lo que escribí? – preguntó una vez que pudo detener cualquier movimiento de Sasuke. Éste último sonrió y asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, provocando un sonrojo mayor en el rostro de Naruto. – No te han dicho que es de mala educación leer los docu…

Y para callar todo el palabrerío que tenía el otro por decirle, Sasuke prefirió sentir los labios del rubio una vez más entre los propios, dejándose llevar entonces por el momento, sintiendo los brazos ajenos rodearle el cuello y corresponderle al beso.

— Te quedaste dormido, no tengo la culpa… - se excusó el Uchiha, sabiendo que había estado mal su acción, dado que se quedó con la computadora de Naruto, un documento suelto en el escritorio llamó entonces su atención y al abrirlo, no pudo parar de leer. – Pero algo bueno salió de esto, supe que trataba con un completo dobe que no entiende indirectas. – dijo volviendo a regalarle cortos besos a Naruto.

— Te amo, teme. – logró decir Naruto, iniciando un nuevo y más fogoso beso, sintiendo al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo en aquel reducido sillón, que más que molestarle por la falta de espacio, sólo hacía las cosas más interesantes...

…Por no decir, intensas.

**«Ộшαяї»**

—_**Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K**_ —  
_"…Un amigo es una de las cosas más bellas que puedes tener y una de las mejores cosas que puedes ser..."_  
Anónimo

Feliz día a todas ustedes, niñas y niños que anden por acá.

Un saludo grande a las personas que me dejaron su mensajito en el reto anterior sobre amantes –Prohibido-, ya andaré con relatos diversos, según el reto que ponga o me ponga DraculaN666.

Por cierto, si alguna personita que esté leyendo esta historia, leyó el reto anterior –Prohibido- sé que el final fue muy abierto y no muy bueno que digamos, pero cabe aclarar que iba a ser muy larga si la seguía y ya debía terminarla porque era un reto corto. Sobre el cambio de personalidad en Naruto, bueno, me declaro culpable, no pensé mucho en las personalidades y me dejé llevar sólo por el tema del que trataba el reto. De cualquier modo, me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión en esta historia para saber qué les pareció.

**Segundo Reto.  
**Tema: Amistad.  
Serie: Naruto  
Pareja: A preferencia del autor.  
Fecha de entrega final: 30/Abril/2009  
Hora: 6:30PM

Siguiente reto va por mi cuenta el tema mwajajaja… ya te andaré diciendo cual va ser, ya que termines el tuyo de amigos.

Saludos a todos.

_«De antemano, gracias por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
